God Zamasu (Chou)
Summary Fusion Zamasu (合体 ザマス, Gattai Zamasu) is a fusion born of the union between Goku Black (Present Zamasu in Goku's body) and Future Zamasu through the Potara earrings. After nearly unfusing, he gained the ability to multiply, requiring Goku to summon Zeno to kill him once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-B, likely 3-A Name: Fusion Zamasu Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Up to an hour Classification: Shinjin/Saiyan Hybrid, Potara Fusion of Goku Black and Future Zamasu Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Magic, Enhanced Senses, Telepathy, Likely Kaio-ken, Limited Light Manipulation (Solar Flare), Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), (is the fusion of Goku Black who claimed to possess all of Goku's abilities, as he stole his body), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4; Was granted Immortality from Super Shenron), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Beerus states that Hakai wouldn't kill him. Given that Goku was erasing him, he must be able to regenerate from it), Reactive Power Level (Raised his power with damage), Energy Manipulation and Projection, Ki Manipulation (Including creating Energy Blades and Ki Constructs), Ki Sensing, Flight, Forcefield Creation (Goku Black can create barriers), Telekinesis, Teleportation (Goku Black can use Instant Transmission and Zamasu can teleport objects to himself), Fire Manipulation, Healing (Zamasu can heal beings, which is confirmed to be the same type Kibito uses), Creation (Can materialise blocks of Katchin), Portal Creation (Can create portals to attack foes), Time Travel with Time Machine and Time Ring | Same as before, plus Shapeshifting and Duplication (Can create entirely new copies of himself from even the smallest of pieces) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Galaxy level, likely Universe level (Far, far stronger than Super Saiyan God Goku, who shook the Universe and realm of Kai with Beerus, Old Kai stated that the universe would be destroyed if Goku and Beerus kept clashing, easily overpowered Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Blitzed Goku and Vegeta. Views a weakened Super Saiyan Blue Goku as frozen) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Can easily lift and throw multiple large blocks of Katchin with Telekinesis) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Galactic, likely Universal (Casually deflected a weakened Goku's attacks) Durability: At least Multi-Galaxy level, likely Universe level (Withstood attacks from Mastered Super Saiyan Blue Goku, who is equal to himself) Stamina: Very high. Physically comparable to Goku, with his large endurance giving him the edge in combat. Range: Standard melee range, Universal with Ki Blasts and Instant Transmission Standard Equipment: Time Ring Intelligence: Gifted. Zamasu, one of his components, is an expert combatant, even being described as the best fighter of all the Kais, with his fighting skill being increased upon fusing with Goku Black. Weaknesses: Needs to locate a ki signature to teleport using Instant Transmission. Can physically overtax himself by restoring his body without recovering stamina. Key: Fusion Zamasu | Infinite Zamasu Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Fusions Category:Hybrids Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Travelers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Telepaths Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 3